


Ice Cream of A Dream Wedding – A WonderTrev fic for pegsccarter

by natureangel



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: All New All Real Steve Trevor for Diana's Loving Arms!, F/M, Fluff, I am not looking at WW84 I Do Not See It, Marriage, Patricia Jenkins I respect you but Diana deserves this, Romantic Fluff, Steve wants to be bench pressed by strong women but specifically One Strong Woman and it's his wife, i also want to be bench pressed by strong women and mayhaps have a wife, no sads just ice cream and mawwiage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: Two gorgeous dorks get married finally and shove ice cream cake in each other's faces.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 34





	Ice Cream of A Dream Wedding – A WonderTrev fic for pegsccarter

**Author's Note:**

> Reagan can just.... eat it, yeah. Diana and Steve are gonna eat it (it is ice cream and then each other later), yeah.

Diana never really understood the fascination that the world of men had with consumerism, especially the kind she experienced in the ‘era’ of Reaganomics. Thank the gods that he lost the next election by an incredible landslide, apparently unheard of in the United States of America at least for 40 years. Due to his age and the stress of campaigning, he died suddenly and soon after, it was revealed how rotten to the core he was. Despite being a president, he’d only been granted a pauper’s grave that the public could access any time, for any reason… From the heroine’s point of view, he wasn’t much of a ruler at all, encouraging unbridled selfishness and American exceptionalism which made Diana roll her eyes. If they only knew…. But Steve Trevor now and their talented team in the past proved that the world of man was, as always, deserving of love. With his help, she was able to defeat Maxwell Lord and his stone that granted its user one wish. Barbara was…. More difficult. In the end, she had to be declawed like anyone else who threatened innocents and ultimately, Diana and Steve were able to stay together once she’d destroyed the stone that had granted her Steve back in the first place.

……. Steve.

He wasted no time once all was settled. Where he got the money for the ring was beyond her. Maybe he’d somehow reached her mother, maybe he’d had it on him all this time since the First War…. In the end, she couldn’t say yes fast enough or loud enough. Themyscira was supposed to be beyond her now, a place she could only dream of but that didn’t stop her from sending a message via lasso-gram to tell her mother the incredible news. The Daughter of the Amazons couldn’t come to Themyscira, but the queen figured that Themyscira could come to her. Under the guise of wedding planning which really wasn’t a guise, the queen rented out a whole Greek resort island with their own hotel, beach, and hotel staff that would be well paid and wouldn’t ask questions. The Amazons were quick to construct a traditional temple to house the ceremony, marble columns gleaming in the Mediterranean sun and bathing the acropolis in copper at sun set. Only the acropolis in Athens could rival it. For both their parts, the couple to be didn’t want such extravagance for their wedding but the Amazons wouldn’t hear of it. Diana was their daughter, their sister, their niece, their cousin and she deserved no less. Yes, some of them thought she deserved better in a husband, meanwhile, but even they could see the merits of the pilot.

Of course, Steve had many, many merits none of Diana’s family would ever see and she had all to herself like that thing he did with ice cream…by the gods were his lips a work of art. Before Steve had come back to her, Diana always ached when she saw advertisements for ice cream that demanded to be shared with a loved one. The last time she had it was with Steve, after all. Being an immortal Amazon superheroine that couldn’t afford to make permanent friends was definitely a dealbreaker when it came to forming relationships but even still, she considered protecting the world of man, Steve’s world, a privilege. Having him back… it seemed she’d tried every single new flavor of ice cream that had been developed in the last 70 years, with him. Her little ice cream man. Oh, he hated when she called him that, but she knew he secretly loved it because it was a moment in time only, they knew about so when it came time to pick what kind of cake they wanted, they declared: ice cream!! Little did they know that ice cream cakes existed and were presented with countless favors that the 5-star resort could whip up. Naturally, the couple had a soft spot for vanilla but after all the flavors they’d tried on their own, they figured something nicer was in order. Vanilla wasn’t relegated to just one variety, it seemed, and they were content to choose a 3-vanilla cake with 3 layers. The topper would be the bride in ceremonial armor lassoing a grinning groom in a dapper plaid 3-piece suit. Fondant was forbidden as it seemed a terrible waste of space for, what else, more ice cream!

Now the couple just had to dress for the occasion. Everything else was set up, the Amazons in attendance all looking like a huge gathering of absolutely stacked and stunning super models who could bench press a Smart Car, sitting patiently at attention upon the marble stadium seating. No vital organ was left unguarded and no hair was out of place. Queen Hippolyta, Diana’s proud mother, stood at the head of the gathering all grins in royal regalia she only reserved for meetings with the gods. Her sister, the stalwart and proud Antiope, would be acting as priestess for the event, donning traditional garb for the marriage. Steve stood to the other side of the two ladies, looking like an absolute dish in his suit with his hair slicked back and the watch that Diana had given back to him hanging on a chain. There was no awkwardness or stiffness in his manner; the whole island would soon be his family, Hippolyta his mother-in-law (who could bench press him and knit him a scarf), Antiope his aunt-in-law (who could bench press him while knitting him a scarf), every single one of them made him proud to be Diana’s soon-to-be husband. Speaking of Diana….

Steve was told there was a sort of Amazonian equivalent to Canon in D, played on pipes and lute that his ears recognized immediately after their rehearsal a few hours ago. Just like outsider customs, he hadn’t been allowed to see Diana before this moment so when his eyes took in the sight of his savior, his goddess, his wife… the Amazonians could see just how blue his eyes got in their width. He was also pretty sure his jaw had hit the floor somewhere. 

Diana of Themyscira was in the armor her matching cake topper was wearing… sort of. Just because she knew Steve was weak for lace, she was wearing a mix of a lace wedding dress beneath the armor of the Amazons, complete with veil attached to her Golden Eagle helmet. The blacksmiths and the seamstresses of the Amazons blended the two worlds seamlessly, making Diana look like a bride who could kick so much ass, the Justice League wouldn’t be needed in the future. But also reminding the couple that their worlds could exist side by side, if only in baby steps. The bride and groom’s visions both blurred from tears of joy and soon, they were both holding hands before the equally teary-eyed Antiope and Hippolyta. The ceremony was performed in Ancient Greek and translated for Steve (he was picking up some here and there) and after burnt offerings were made to the gods (no animals were harmed in the making of this couple) the crowd erupts in immense cheers and applause. The next few minutes are a blur, even the reception and the immaculate food until the ice cream cake. The blessed ice cream cake!! The couple couldn’t help smearing handfuls into each other’s faces as they exchanged the traditional bites, making themselves look much like giggling children. The queen noted that it was no less than they deserved. They’d no doubt have some of their own one day.

There was an ancient Spartan saying that wives told their husbands before they went off to battle: come home with your shield or on it. Little did Spartan culture know; Diana and Steve could do both when they were each other’s shield.


End file.
